


Sunkist Goes to the Supermarket

by orphan_account, thecoolman202



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: I will not be accepting feedback, Other, You will enjoy this dog aventure, dog adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolman202/pseuds/thecoolman202
Summary: Sunkist goes to the supermarket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eat my shorts creeps and stop spamming the tag w your shit

Sunkist was having such an epic day being Tommy's most perfect dog ever. But tommy had a really important mission for him  
"Ok sunkist you must go to the supermarket and buy a big bottle of Ocean Spray Cran Raspberry for everyone at Black Mesa to drink and quench their thirsts" Tommy said, petting Sunkist's luscious golden mane. He loved when tommy did that and also gave him little scritches behind the ear. Tommy was the best.  
"Ok tommy i will do this" Sunkist said, even though it only came across as semi-robotic barks to anyone else who heard him. Using his perfectly manicured paws he grabbed a fat stack of Benjy franks, a sunhat, and a reusable Black Mesa official tote bag. Sunkist was out the door with a leap!  
Sunkist ran past a bunch of humans at mach 1 speed. Shit he was going so fast he almost knocked over the produce displays but he didn't because he knew he had to maintain his great reputation as the perfect dog. Also he was very agile given that he had a dog gold medal for dog olympic running.  
Finally he reached the drinks aisle. Oh man there were so many fucking drinks. Suddenly he could not remember what Tommy said to get him. Oh no!!  
"I'm gonna make tommy so sad if i dont get his drinks... all of his black mesa friends will dunk on him for this"  
Suddenly, the voice of former Nintendo employee and famous internet celebrity Reggie Fils-Aime came to him in a flash of blinding light. "Cran-raspberry ocean spray is what you need, you furry little trickster" he said in a booming voice. Sunkist was overjoyed and let out a thankful bark as Reggie evaporated into the nearest can of Monster energy drincs  
Sunkist paid for the cran raspberrys and brought them back to Tommy. "oh sunkist! you're the best dog ever and so epic! I'm going to name an OSHA regulation after you" Sunkist lept into his arms and the two hugged while everyone celebrated with cran raspberry ocean sprays except for gordon because he doesn't like ocean sprays  
The end


	2. Sunkist has gatorade for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunkist now has gatorade

Sunkist now has gatorade

Ok the end for real


End file.
